1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage forming and dispensing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to beverage forming and dispensing systems for effectively preparing a beverage mixture from concentrate, and even more particularly to beverage forming and dispensing systems for effectively monitoring and controlling the quality of a post-mix product and for communicating current product quality and operating data to a remote location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverages formed from concentrates are enjoyed around the world. An important advantage of forming a beverage from a concentrate is that only the concentrate need be shipped to the dispensing site; any available water supply at the site can be used to form the bulk of the final mixed product. A typical application of forming a beverage from a concentrate is a post-mix beverage dispensing system, commonly referred to as a fountain system, that mixes a syrup concentrate with carbonated water to form a beverage. Improving the quality of fountain beverages to meet the goal of a xe2x80x9cbottle qualityxe2x80x9d carbonated beverage delivered by on-premise fountain equipment has been a long, ongoing process. Fountain equipment must consistently carbonate water to proper CO2 volumes, cool product to the desired serving temperature and dispense water and syrup at a precise ratio to deliver the consumer""s drink with the desired quality. All this critical functionality must be delivered from a piece of equipment a fraction of the size and cost of the traditional bottle-plant equipment and with none of the rigorous plant maintenance procedures performed on a daily basis. Nevertheless, this quality goal has driven many design initiatives with varying degrees of success.
In the past, a new or novel mechanical, electromechanical or electronic control mechanism was designed to provide some improvement to basic functional elements of all or a portion of the carbonated fountain beverage process. There will be, no doubt, continued improvement and invention in the ongoing search for better fountain drink quality. Each of the past fountain proposals has always demonstrated some level of performance improvement in the element of beverage quality that was addressed. However, the actual level of improvement in the practical world was always less than expected due to the proposal""s design application to each successive generation of fountain equipment. One main limiting factor for continued, consistent drink quality performance improvements has been the increasing complexity of the machine design and the level of maintenance of each piece of fountain equipment once placed in daily operation. Typically, performance is initially improved when the machine is newly installed. Then, its performance deteriorates over time as the equipment""s required maintenance procedures are sporadically performed. Ultimately, the equipment condition deteriorates to a level with one of two probable outcomes. Either the unit provides a noticeably poor quality drink or the unit completely fails. Neither condition delivers the desired xe2x80x9cbottle qualityxe2x80x9d beverage and both outcomes conclude by requiring an unplanned service action to restore normal operation.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved beverage dispensing system that monitors and controls the concentrate, water, and CO2 supplies to improve beverage quality and that communicates a low quality or faulty operation to a remote location.
The present invention can provide a system for improving the quality of a dispensed beverage from a carbonated beverage forming and dispensing system.
The present invention can also provide a system for controlling the concentrate, water, and CO2 supplies in a beverage forming and dispensing system to control the quality of a dispensed beverage.
The present invention can still further provide a system for communicating low quality or faulty operating conditions of a beverage forming and dispensing system to a remote location.
In one aspect of the present invention, a beverage dispensing system comprises a beverage dispenser for forming and dispensing a beverage and a processor. The beverage dispenser operates under various parameters including a first parameter that is indicative of the quality of the beverage to be dispensed and a second parameter that is indicative as to when routine maintenance is to be scheduled. The processor monitors the various parameters under which the beverage dispenser operates. The processor determines whether the first parameter is outside of a predetermined range and if the first parameter is outside the predetermined range, the processor sends a signal regarding a request for immediate repair service.
In another aspect of the present invention, a beverage dispensing method comprises the step of forming and dispensing a beverage with a beverage dispenser. The beverage dispenser operates under various parameters including a first parameter that is indicative of the quality of the beverage to be dispensed and a second parameter that is indicative as to when routine maintenance is to be scheduled. The method further includes the steps of monitoring the various parameters under which the beverage dispenser operates, determining whether the first parameter is outside of a predetermined range, and sending a signal regarding a request for immediate repair service if the first parameter is outside the predetermined range.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a beverage dispensing network comprises a plurality of beverage dispensers for forming and dispensing beverages, a processor and a central processing station. Each beverage dispenser operates under various parameters including a first parameter that is indicative of the quality of the beverage to be dispensed and a second parameter that is indicative as to when routine maintenance is to be scheduled. The processor monitors the various parameters under which at least one of the plurality of beverage dispensers operates. The processor determines whether the first parameter is outside of a predetermined range and if the first parameter is outside the predetermined range, the processor sends a signal regarding a request for immediate repair service. The central processing station communicates with the processor and receives the signal to effect the immediate repair service.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a beverage dispensing apparatus comprises a carbonator, a water supply providing water to the carbonator, a temperature gauge, a CO2 supply, a pressure gauge and a controller. The temperature gauge measures the temperature of the water supplied to the carbonator. The CO2 supply provides CO2 under a pressure to the carbonator and the pressure gauge measures the pressure of the CO2 supplied to the carbonator. The controller communicates with the temperature gauge and the pressure gauge and controls the CO2 supply. The carbonator mixes the water and the CO2 to form carbonated water and the controller adjusts the pressure of the CO2 supplied to the carbonator based on the measured CO2 pressure and water temperature.